mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridle Gossip/Gallery
Deserted Ponyville Twilight and Spike strolling S1E09.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll. Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Deserted Ponyville S1E9.png|Deserted Ponyville, there is no one to be seen Tumbleweed S1E9.png|An eerie ghost town scene. Berryshine closes door S01E09.png|Houses closes doors after hearing about Zecora Spike and twilight looking onS01E09.png|"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Ponyville deserted S1E9.png|"not that I know of" Spike showing his breath S01S09.png|"Is it my breath?" *burps* Twilight speaking to spike S01E09.png|"not more than usual" Twilight Hears Something S1E9.png|Curious about the eerie silence. Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Pinkie Pie beckoning Twilight S1E9.png|"Twilight!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png|"Spike!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckons with hoof "come here!" S1E9.png|"C'mere!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckoning to Twilight and Spike S1E09.png|"Come here!" *whisper* Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Flashlight being turned on S01E09.png|Turning on a flashlight briefly opens a portal to a dimension where everything is orange. Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png|A terrified Spike, a face-hoofing Twilight. Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png|Evidently, Pinkie Pie fears zombie ponies just as much as Spike does. Spike is Scared S1E9.png|Spike freaks out. Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png|Spike is terrified of zombie ponies. Twilight is all choked up. Alone in the dark S1E9.png|Twilight and Spike in the dark. Main Six Hiding S1E09.png|"I'm not alone in the dark!" Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png|Rarity behind Twilight. Rarity background S01E09.png|"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?" Applejack pointing to Zecora S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora's first appearance S1E09.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Zecora digging a small hole S1E09.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Hooded stranger S1E9.png|Who is that? Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|The debut of Zecora! Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. Who is Zecora? Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png|"Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?" Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png|Applejack makes it sound like her younger sister is terrified of Zecora, but Apple Bloom insists she's not. Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Derpy. Applejack recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png|Ponybacking. Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|I can take care of myself Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|"And Spoooooky" Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png|Twilight gets crowded by her friends and Apple Bloom. Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png|A stripey pony!? Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png|A What!? Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png|Born with... STRIPES!? Oooooohh... Applejack scared S01E09.png|Applejack. Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png|"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png|And what do us humans call this kind of phenomenon? Twilight unconvinced by friends' suspicions of the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Twilight is unconvinced by her friends' dramatization of the Everfree Forest's spookiness. Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png|"Why, she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|No no Pinkie, the evil Zebra was in G1 Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|She does evil dances! Pinkie warns Twilight about Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png|And when you look into her eyes Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|She'll put you in trances! Pinkie Pie singing the Evil Enchantress song S1E9.png|Don't look her in the eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|And yet Pinkie Pie places her audience in that trance. Pinkie Pie Watch out! S1E09.png|'Sooo, watch out!" Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Wow. Catchy. Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png|Rainbow nervously says, "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville...", meriting a sarcastic "Ooooh..." from Twilight. Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png|Rarity: "Then, she lurks by the stores." Twilight responds with a sarcastic, "Oh, my." Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Good gracious, my eyes have derped!" Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png|Twilight: "Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?" Pinkie Pie, please, stop singing S1E09.png|Pinkie sings her song (again) in the background. Twilight instructing Spike to stay behind S1E09.png|"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." Off to see the Shaman AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Apple Bloom follows Zecora. Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Apple Bloom trying to hide while following Zecora. Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Applejack cries Apple Bloom's name, alerting Zecora. Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|"You keep your creepy mumbo jumbo to yourself you hear?!" Main six among poison joke S1E09.png|Those leaves of blue ARE a joke! Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png|Apple Bloom is not amused, instead she is angry. Twilight frustrated by her friends' paranoia S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|Applejack is not the slightest amused. Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, don't do that. No really, it feels like you're touching my brain, it's not a fun feeling Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Twilight is highly confident she is right. Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|She has proof to back herself up. Twilight thinks about Applejacks words S1E09.png|Hey, where did everypony go? Is this a dream? Uneasy Twilight trying to fall asleep S1E09.png|Twilight can't sleep. Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png|She has a nightmare in which her friends warn her about Zecora and Zecora cackles evilly. Twilight buries face in pillow S1E09.png|Twilight tossing and turning. Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png|Daybreak. Twilight waking up S1E09.png|Good Morning Twilight. Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png|Waking up with bed mane. Twilight sees horn S1E09.png|Is there something wrong with my horn?! Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|An allergy? Pinkie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png|"Phtha phurspt!" Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|"Hey, say it, don't spray it!" Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png|*muffled* "Ow!" Rainbow Dash smashing through door S1E09.png|Look out, Rainbow Crash attack. Rainbow Dash cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Watch out for ICBRDs (InterContinental Ballistic Rainbow Dash). Rainbow Dash gets ladder stuck on her leg S1E09.png|No coordination at all. Rarity Harity S1E09.png|That is one hairy Rarity Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png|''Cousin It's'' cousin? Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png|"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png|Miniaturized! Apple Teeny emphatically jumps S1E09.png|"It's a curse, I tells ya!" Twilight saying there's not a thing wrong with Fluttershy S1E09.png|Ooh my. Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png|Can you believe what has happened to me? Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png|Hmm. Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png|Well... Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png|I can't say it. Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png|''I refuse to tell you.'' Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png|Come on Fluttershy, spit it out! Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png|Ooh alright! Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png|There's nothing wrong with Fluttershy... Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png|So is there something wrong with you? Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl!" Apple Teeny questioning silent Fluttershy S1E09.png|"What's the matter with you?" Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png|It's my voice okay! Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|"I don't want to talk about it." Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png|"Hahahaha!" Spike This is hilarious S1E9.png|"This is hilarious!" Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"Look at all of you! We got..." Spike dubs Rarity "Hairity" S1E09.png|"Harity..." Spike dubs Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Crash" S1E09.png|"...Rainbow Crash..." Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png|''...Spitty Pie...'' Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|"...Apple Teeny..." Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png|"...Flutterguy, and --" Spike thinking of nickname for Twilight S1E09.png|"...Uh..." Spike shrugging S1E09.png|"I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help, Dash? Rainbow Dash proposes going to Zecora's house to look for a cure S1E09.png|"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png|"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Twilight not a hex S1E09.png|"It's not a hex either!" Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|The "cursed" ponies having an argument. Apple Bloom wants to fix the situation S1E09.png|"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." Applejack spots Apple Bloom walking away S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, going to make things right. Applejack becomes suspicious of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Apple Teeny hitches a ride S1E09.png|Hitching a ride. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png|Or stepped on her? Hoof Check S1E09.png|We didn't step on her, did we? Twilight Shock S1E09.png|Oh no! Twilight flank S01E09.png|We didn't sit on her, did we!? Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png|Did we sit on her? Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png|How am I supposed to fly now? Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png|Maybe she's in Hairity's hair? Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png|Let go, Pinkie. Rainbow Dash Upside Down S1E09.png|"A little help here?" Rainbow Crash S1E09.png|You missed the door... Flutterguy Aren't you coming Spike S1E9.png|Well, aren't you coming, Spike? Into the forest Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Running into the forest. Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|I gotta make this right. Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png|Wait.. Close up of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|A close up of Apple Bloom. Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png|Turn around right this instant. Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png|Meh! Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png|Apple Bloom seems to like this! Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png|"You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png|Tiny Ponies, they should make toys like this! AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png|Apple Teeny is really just a toy now. AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png|It looks like Apple Bloom is now the elder sister of AJ. Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom S1E09.png Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Sorry Applejack. Apple_Bloom_walking_off_S1E09.png| Buh-bye! AppleTiny Get Back Here S1E09.png|"I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you!" Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png|You didn't just... Applejack stuck in a tree branch S1E09.png|...Leave me here all alone! Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png|"Aw, pony feathers!" Rarity In Forest S01E09.png|Rarity, how can she see where she's going? Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth S1E09.png|Well, it's about time! Applejack Getting Bridle S01E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png|Hi-ho, Rainbow Dash, away! Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|Who's to say I can't do anything big while I'm shrunk? Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See this Rarity. Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png|Zecora walking into her hut. Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png|Pouring something into the pot. Zecora chanting S1E09.png|Chanting words. Pinkie spitting S01E09.png|"Sthe sthowe thma thog!" Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances. Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png|Then what will she do? Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png|She'll mix up an evil brew. Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png|And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|So... Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Watch out! Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png|Twilight realizes it might be a curse. Flutterguy S1E9.png|Fluttershy clearly not enjoying it. Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png|Where do you think Apple Bloom is? Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png|Tasting it. The Stew is ready S1E09.png|Yumm. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|This is why I live out of town. Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png|Worried Twilight. Ponies to the rescue! Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|AaaaaahhhhhH!!! Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Ouch. Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Now hold still! Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png|Because this is really going to help! Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Yow! Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, has done it this time. Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png|My goodness! Close up of Zecora S1E09.png|Close up shot of Zecora. Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png|You made it so that I couldn't talk. Zecora is Angry S1E09.png|Hey! Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png|You do not simply judge somepony you do not know! Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|Facing off against Zecora. Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|Twilight and Zecora butting heads. Apple Bloom? Twilight 'Zecora is an evil enchantress' S01E09.png|Don't you dare touch a single apple on her head. Zecora grinning S1E09.png|Awkward smile. Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png|Smiling nervously at Apple Bloom. Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png|..Before breaking into laughter. AB Strutting S1E09.png|"This isn't a curse." Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png|You see over there? Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png|Apple Bloom here was just collecting stuff for me. Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png|See this book here. Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png|Twilight feels guilty. Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png|Read this page. Twilight so sorry S1E09.png|Actually I do have this book... Twilight Regret S1E09.png|..But I didn't bother to read it. Zecora Laughs S1E09.png|Zecora laughing. Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png|Glad that she'll whip up another one. Solving the curse Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Hayseed appears in this shot on the top pulling a cart of hay. Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy, Lily, and Rose Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy is terrified. Rose horror S01E09.png|Why are they so scared? Rose S01E09.png|...and horrified? Lily The Horror S01E09.png|Wow, she freaks out fast Lily horror1 S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily horror2 S01E09.png|The Horror!!! Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose Luck runs away from Zecora. Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png|Run ponies, run. Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Pinkie Pie leaping into the bath S1E09.png|Pinkie flop. Pinkie Pie jumping into the bath S1E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|All is right with the world. Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png|Smiling like new found friends. Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png|This is absolutely lovely. Applejack_Bucket_Cured_S1E09.png|Guess who's the big sister again! Pinkie Pie explains how horrible it was not being able to talk S1E09.png|Pinkie more than glad to be able to talk again. Rainbow Dash aggravated S1E09.png|Why do I have to put up with this? Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul...